Baymax tres punto cero - Cap 1
by Sora-Saki88
Summary: Dos años después de lo ocurrido en el filme, el crimen del Hombre de la máscara de Kabuki, Hiro continua con su vida estudiando en el Instituto de Tecnologia de Sanfransokyo, junto a los demás chicos y el inseparable Baymax. Pero algo falta aún en su vida. Ser un genio estudiante y un súper héroe no basta, no sin Tadashi.


**BAYMAX 3.0**

Capítulo 1.

Habían pasado ya dos años desde el incidente con el Hombre de la máscara de Kabuki. Sanfransokio estaba en su mejor momento, el crimen disminuido considerablemente gracias a los Grandes Héroes. Ellos también estaban en su mejor momento: a punto de graduarse, solo quedaba un semestre más, prácticamente estaban fuera del Instituto de Tecnología. Todos excepto el menor del grupo. A pesar de su increíble cerebro y su capacidad de aprender e inventar, Hiro no pudo avanzar tanto como había conseguido durante sus primeros años escolares. Qué tiempos aquéllos cuando se graduó a los doce. Ahora tenía dieciséis y aunque, claro, un adolescente como él en la universidad era motivo de sorpresa, el quedarse atrás de sus amigos le pesaba. Probablemente no les vería tan seguido. Incluso a pesar de su trabajo como héroes. Gogo trabajando en una empresa automotriz, Honey en una farmacéutica, Wasabi no se decidía entre fábricas de maquinaria o algo más pequeño como electrodomésticos. Y Fred era Fred, sin estudios y preocupaciones más que alentar a sus amigos científicos. Al rubio probablemente no le perdería la pista tan fácilmente, o más bien sería al revés. Pero los otros tres…

-Pffff…

Se dejó caer en la silla y removió la gorra sobre la lámpara. La vieja gorra de Tadashi. A él le debía tantas cosas. Entre ellas, estar ahí. No sólo en el Instituto, sino en ese taller, y en esa silla. El tiempo le había ayudado a superar su partida, como pasa siempre. Eso y Baymax, desde luego. Pero eso no quería decir que su hermano mayor no fuese una constante en sus inventos. Rehacer al robot asistente médico había sido gran parte porque lo quería y echaba de menos, otra parte por mantener el último legado de Tadashi Hamada. Entre otras cosas. El susodicho se acercó, rechinando con sus pasos como siempre. Sonrió al oírlo.

-Hiro, ya es tarde. Las doce con veinte y cinco minutos.

-¿Ah sí?

-¿Vas a trabajar hasta tarde de nuevo?

-Así es- y confirmó su respuesta abriendo el cajón y sacando de él una combinación de herramientas y gomitas de fruta.

-Las gomitas de fruta no son alimento suficiente para una cena – comentó el robot, pestañeando sus cámaras que hacían de ojos.

El muchacho rió con un puño de esos dulces en la boca.

-Siempre dices eso, amigo.

-¿Traigo la cena de siempre?

-Por favor, Baymax.

En esos años el robot y él habían desarrollado un lazo aún más fuerte. Baymax no solo era su cuidador y asistente en las tareas. Eran amigos realmente. Tanto así que el robot había desarrollado en su sistema una base de datos tan poderosa como la memoria humana que tiene que ver con la costumbre de la compañía de otra persona. Baymax sabía lo que Hiro necesitaba antes de que él se lo pidiera. Podría ser por repetición, o quizás el robot lo habría guardado en su memoria, Hiro no estaba seguro. Fuera lo que fuera, hacía a Baymax tan especial para él. Casi tanto como si fuera un ser humano real.

-Y respecto a eso…- murmuró antes de ponerse a insertar tornillos en un par de brazos de fibra de carbono y titanio en los que había estado trabajando desde hacía tres días.

Baymax hizo caso omiso de sus palabras, también conocía cuando no se le hablaba a él, y salió a su paso del taller. En lo que Hiro ensamblaba el brazo, lo terminaba y empezaba con otro, el robot caminó desde la universidad hasta el café Lucky Cat. Tocó a la puerta trasera. Primero lo recibió un maullido de Mochi y luego la tía Cass abrió la puerta, en ropa de dormir y sudadera.

-Baymax. ¿Va a quedarse hasta tarde de nuevo?

-Sí.

-Eso creí…

La mujer fue a la cocina por un tupper de recalentado que había preparado por si acaso y se lo entregó.

-Que se lo coma pronto o le hará daño.

-Lo mantendré caliente con mi emisión térmica.

Tía Cass sonrió y lo despidió con la mano, mientras Mochi se acurrucaba a sus pies. Dando cuidadosamente la vuelta se alejó calle arriba, la cena segura entre sus brazos.

Hiro trabajaba en una esfera cuando el robot entró de vuelta.

-Tía Cass manda saludos.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Eso es todo?

-También ordena que comas todo mientras esté caliente.

-Tía Cass – negó con satisfacción antes de dejar las herramientas en la mesa y correrse con todo y silla al único espacio libre sobre otro escritorio donde Baymax dejó el tupper.

-Pollo en guiso con verduras. ¿Sabes lo que significa?

-¿Alitas?

Asintió.

-Sí.

La tía Cass conocía la debilidad de su sobrino por sus alitas de pollo picante. Cuando preparaba estofado, siempre guardaba las alitas para preparar su famosa receta al día siguiente. Era otro modo de decirle al genio: "mañana te quiero cenando en casa".

-Con mayor razón tengo que adelantar lo más posible esta noche.

En cinco cucharadas Hiro desapareció el estofado. Baymax lo observaba rodar con la silla por el taller, cargando piezas de metal, herramientas, tornillos, llevando chips a la computadora, imprimiendo un bosquejo en una impresora, una pieza en un sinterizador láser.

Cerca de las cinco, cuando los ojos de Hiro apenas se mantenían abiertos, el robot intervino, cargando al ya no tan pequeño paciente y recostándolo en un colchón que habían improvisado para esas ocasiones. Hiro se resistió unos segundos, como siempre, pero al tocar la superficie acolchonada quedó inerte como por encanto. Siguiendo las instrucciones-costumbre, Baymax procedió a cubrir con una manta todo lo ensamblado durante esa noche, aspirar un poco el polvo, y ordenar-reubicar las herramientas en los cajones, revueltas con otras y con más golosinas. Después se acomodaba en su cargador y "dormía", eso hasta las ocho de la mañana cuando alguno de los amigos, por lo general Gogo, hacía su aparición en la puerta. Por extraño que pareciera, la tomboy del grupo hacía más el papel de hermana que los demás. A su manera.

-Apestas. De nuevo.

-Sí, bueno, la tinta, los metales, químicos…

-Llevas la misma ropa de ayer.

-Oye, si a Fred le dura una semana.

La chica le empujó la cabeza.

-No empieces. Tu cepillo de dientes debe estar en alguna parte. Úsalo y vamos a desayunar.

-¿No tienes algún proyecto también?

-Es sábado. Puedo descansar unas horas y terminar mañana. Además mi tesis estuvo terminada desde el inicio.

-La tesis. Claro.

El escabroso tema de la graduación. Procuraban no tocarlo por no sensibilizar al adolescente. Pero qué se le iba a hacer. El tiempo pasa. Por romper el silencio, Gogo le lanzó un desodorante, que aterrizó contra la mejilla de Hiro. El quejido activó al robot.

-¿Qué haces?

-Romper la tensión.

-¿Rompiéndome la quijada?

Eso sacó una sonrisa a Gogo. Dándole la espalda Hiro se levantó la camisa y se bañó en el spray. Baymax le sostuvo la camisa y ayudó a colocársela de nuevo.

-Ya pareces más humano – aprobó Gogo.

-Tú has visto días peores, Gogo.

Ella le golpeó el brazo. Baymax escaneó.

-Hiro, tienes una ligera contusión en el brazo izquierdo. Sugiero un ungüento desinflamante de aceclofenaco. También detecto un hematoma en el pómulo derecho.

-Por favor. No dramaticen.

Hiro se sobó el brazo y acompañó a Gogo fuera del taller con Baymax tras ellos.

-¿En qué estás trabajando? – preguntó Gogo tras tragar un bocado de fideos fritos.

-En el mismo invento de hace una semana. Las botas voladoras retráctiles para humanos. Ya las había probado con Mochi y…

-No mientas. Sé que aparte trabajas en otra cosa.

-Eh…¿otra cosa?

En esos dos años Hiro no había aprendido a mentir, ni a perfeccionar el llamado "actúa natural".

-Te conozco muy bien. Unas simples botas no te pedirían desvelarte tanto. ¿Qué tramas?

-Nada. En serio – añadió cuando ella alzó una ceja.

-Eso espero. No quiero que te metas en problemas.

-Sí, mamá. ¡Ay!

-Detecto una magulladura en la espinilla izquierda.

-Baymax, deja de escanearme con Gogo cerca o no tendrá fin el tratamiento.

Gogo se reclinó en su silla y sacó una goma de mascar. Le ofreció pero él se negó. Tras tronar una burbuja entre sus dientes confesó:

-Lo hago por tu bien, Hiro.

-¿Sí? Mis hematomas y contusiones no piensan lo mismo…

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Asintió con una sonrisita.

-Lo sé.

Terminaron de comer.

-Tía Cass hará alitas esta noche. ¿Quieres ir? Llamaré a los demás.

-Eso estaría bien.

El resto de la tarde Hiro se ocupó en trabajar en el proyecto de las botas jet, dejando por un rato el armazón de la noche bajo una sábana. A las ocho en punto dejó las botas en su contenedor y apagó las luces. Llegó a casa a las ocho y veinticinco junto con Baymax en la vieja motoneta roja, reparada y mantenida.

-Ya estamos aquí.

El café Lucky Cat seguía igual, y la residencia Hamada poco había cambiado. Solo la habitación que una vez fue de "los muchachos" había cambiado poco a poco su decoración, abarrotándose de inventos a la mitad que tía Cass acomodaba con paciencia como antes hiciera por el mayor de sus sobrinos. Igualmente, la cama de Hiro pasaba más noches hecha que usada. Normal, la universidad. La tía Cass no se cansaba de demostrar lo orgullosa que estaba de su pequeño genio, y esa noche no fue excepción.

-¡Sorpresa!

Honey y Fred le salieron al encuentro, el último con un gorrito de fiesta sobre su eterna gorra verde de alien. Detrás, Wasabi aplaudía y Gogo sonreía mientras la tía Cass, escoltada por Mochi, traía una bandeja de donas cubiertas con chocolate.

-Uh…¿qué celebramos? – Hiro los miró, perplejo.

-¿No te acuerdas? – preguntó Honey juntando las manos.

-Hace dos años entraste al Instituto, pequeño genio diabólico – Fred le revolvió el cabello, aún unos centímetros más alto que él.

-Estamos orgullosos, - asintió wasabi.

-Todos lo estamos – terció la tía Cass, besando su mejilla, - iré a revisar las alitas, ya deben estar listas.

La tía Cass se alejó hasta la cocina y Hiro miró a sus amigos.

-¿Por qué no lo celebramos el año pasado?

Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas.

-Pensamos que era muy pronto – aclaró Honey.

Hiro comprendió la referencia y bajó los ojos.

-Oh, pero lo tomamos a partir de que entraste después de lo de Callaghan, ¿te acuerdas?

-¡Fred! – los otros tres lo regañaron.

-Los neurotransmisores de Hiro están ligeramente… - el robot no se escuchó del todo con los gritos.

-¿Qué? Quería aclarar que no nos referimos a la noche de la feria en que…

-¿Quién quiere café para el postre? – tía Cass intervino muy a tiempo.

Todos levantaron la mano excepto Wasabi.

-¿Té como siempre?

-Por favor, señora Hamada.

Una vez la tía Cass se alejó de nuevo, Hiro sacudió la cabeza.

-Gracias, chicos. En serio.

La cena transcurrió en un ambiente animado, entre mordiscos, risas y picante. Hiro lo disfrutó hasta que durante el postre comenzó la conversación sobre nuevos planes. En poco menos de un año se habrían graduado, pero antes de eso ellos ya contaban con nuevos proyectos: Fred aprovecharía a viajar por el mundo antes de entrar a trabajar en el negocio familiar, Wasabi iría a Europa a un curso sobre mecatrónica, Honey al centro del país a un trabajo como becaria por un mes que luego continuaría en Sanfransokyo en la empresa en la que seguramente trabajaría tras graduarse, y Gogo algo similar pero en Asia.

-Es durante las vacaciones. Si quieres puedes venir- le ofreció Honey.

-O conmigo – propuso Wasabi, - quién sabe qué tanto puedas enseñarles tú a esos europeos.

-Yo tampoco tendría problema- aceptó Gogo.

-Gracias, pero…

-Déjenlo, - interrumpió Fred, - ese cerebro necesita unas largas vacaciones, ¿o no, amigo? Ven conmigo, viajaríamos en el avión de la familia.

Hiro sonrió, pero negó, apartando el brazo de Fred de sus hombros. Aunque en un primer momento la idea de que lo dejasen solo le pesaba, por otro lado tenía otros planes.

-Me quedaré mejor adelantando proyectos.

-Claro, tu proyecto secreto – comentó Gogo.

Afortunadamente los demás no hicieron mucho caso al respecto.

-Nada de eso.

-Ya entiendo. Quieres alcanzar a graduarte con nosotros, ¿verdad? – Wasabi le picó en el brazo.

-Sí, algo así me gustaría.

-Yo sé que lo lograrás, cielo.

-Gracias, tía Cass.

-Por los nuevos logros de estos grandes genios – tía Cass alzó su taza de capuccino.

Brindaron, inclusive Baymax, a quien tuvo que limpiarlo la tía con un trapo entre las risas de los chicos y las carcajadas de Fred, mientras Mochi huía a lamerse la pata manchada.

Una vez se fueron los invitados, tía Cass acompañó a su sobrino hasta su cuarto. Estaba tan orgullosa, y tan contenta de tenerlo en casa por una noche, que inclusive lo arropó. Hiro se contuvo de protestar. Tras revolverle el pelo y besar su frene, tía Cass apagó la luz y dio una palmada a Baymax antes de salir escaleras abajo.

Ya solo, Hiro se sentó en su cama. Hacía dos años que había corrido la mampara que separaba su sección de la de Tadashi. Solo la había vuelto a abrir para recobrar la gorra y llevarla a la universidad. Esa noche seguía cerrada. Se acercó de puntillas y bajo la supervisión de las cámaras hiperespectrales se sentó sobre la cama de su hermano, algo empolvada. Observó sus libros en las repisas, las cajas de viejos inventos en la cima del librero, la tabla de surf que nunca había logrado dominar, el escritorio con algunos lápices desordenados luego de que el enorme enfermero removiese el mueble al salir. Sonrió al recordar ese día. Miró la ventana. Tadashi veía el mundo desde ahí. ¿Qué habría pensado para su futuro después de graduarse? ¿Ser un médico junto a Baymax? ¿O solo seguir inventando robots enfermeros y otras máquinas para mejorar las industrias farmacéutica y de salud? Notó que desde esa ventana su hermano habría podido fácilmente observarlo escaparse por las noches para ir a las robo-batallas clandestinas. Qué orgulloso había estado de sus logros guerrilleros y qué dolor de cabeza le había dado a su hermano con eso. Recargó la frente en el vidrio frío. Lo echaba mucho de menos. Ya no dolía, pero la herida seguía ahí. Inventara lo que inventara, su hermano estaba presente. Cada pieza ensamblada, cada circuito programado, cada tornillo asegurado, Tadashi ponía su invisible huella. Podía sentirlo. Pero sabía que él ya no estaba. No como quisiera, no del todo. Miró al robot, quien no había dejado de observarlo en todo momento, de pie junto a la mampara.

-Tus neurotransmisores muestran una baja considerable, Hiro.

-Estoy bien.

La respuesta de siempre. Se secó el ojo y respiró profundo.

-Baymax, ¿tú lo extrañas?

-¿A Tadashi?

-Sí. Aunque has convivido más conmigo que con él.

-No sabría explicarlo.

Hiro regresó a su cama y se acomodó.

-¿Puedes poner de nuevo ese video?

Baymax se acercó a su lado y asintió. Su vientre resplandeció con la imagen.

"Tadashi Hamada aquí, y este es el primer ensayo de mi proyecto de robótica…"

Él nunca se daba por vencido. Tampoco lo había dejado vencerse. Tadashi habría querido que continuara estudiando, con sus amigos o sin ellos. Que siguiera adelante, pasara lo que pasara, y lograra un mundo mejor, uno maravilloso. Pero por si acaso le había dejado a Baymax.

-¿Baymax?

-¿Sí?

-No, nada… buenas noches, amigo.

-Descansa.


End file.
